Irresistible
by MakaPaka
Summary: Rose is entering her 6th year at Hogwarts when she crosses paths with Scorpius Malfoy. After a heated exchange Rose discovers Scorpius is set to be her new potions teacher. Watch them navigate their way through their relationship as well as keeping their secret from the wizarding community. My inspiration comes from Aria and Ezra from PLL. Rated M for smut
1. The Seduction Of Scorpius Malfoy

**A/N: Hey guys don't forget to leave reviews I would love to know what you think and any areas I could improve. I do not own any of these characters!**

Summer was coming to an end and Rose was finally entering her 6th year at Hogwarts. She had worked her butt off this summer to make sure her final year was perfect. Rose and her best friend, Alice Longbottom had been working out all summer and the hard work had paid off. Rose had gone from a chubby, freckly red head with tight curls, to a red headed bombshell with loose curls and curves in all the right places. At the end of her fifth year she had finally decided it was time for a change when her ex-boyfriend Dylan had broken up with her for her own cousin Dominique Weasley.

Luckily no one at the school had dared to mock her as everyone knew she had inherited her father's bad temper and that she knew how to throw a punch. She had been in plenty of fights due to her temper. Rose had vowed to herself that the next time Dylan or Dominique seen her their eyes would be popping out of their tiny heads.

This was going to be a good year Rose thought to herself as she entered the Leaky Cauldron. Rose was wearing a pair of tight denim shorts with a black strappy top that enhanced her cleavage and black converse. As the door to the Leaky Cauldron swung open all eyes immediately turned to admire her new toned body. Her eyes scanned her admirers smiling at each one of them, before she headed towards the pay putting on her best catwalk walk.

"Butter beer please." Putting on her sweetest smile as she addressed the young bartender. Within minutes the butter beer was placed in front of her as well as a gawking bartender.

"To life!" she said before she took a big gulp.

"Celebrating something red?"

Rose's head turn towards the mystery voice. Sat next to her was none other than, James Potters best friend, Scorpius Malfoy. Rose hadn't seen him for at least five years. As soon as Scorpius had finished his last year his father had shipped him off to Paris to attend to family business. By the looks of it Paris had been good to him. He had grown into his gangly body and now had biceps to die for. He was easily over 6ft with a lovely golden tan that complimented his platinum blonde hair that fell into his grey eyes. There was no doubt about it Scorpius Malfoy was fit!

"You could say that"

Rose narrowed her eyes at the grinning Scorpius remembering their last encounter. He was a sixth year and she was a first year when he took the piss out of her tight curls and thick framed glasses. He was the first person she had ever punched at Hogwarts. Rose had got shut of the thick framed glasses for her second year replacing them with contact lenses, thank god!

"Scorpius Malfoy." He introduced as he held out his hand. She took his hand gripped it hard.

Rose couldn't believe it he didn't recognise her! Oh, now this should be fun!

"You can call me red" grinned rose.

"Red eh? Well red it's a pleasure to meet you. So, what is the occasion may I ask?"

"Family, friends and the single life I guess." Rose knew she couldn't give too much away otherwise he might realise who she was.

"Is that so?" Scorpius' eyes scanned over her entire body in approval.

Scorpius Malfoy was checking her out! A few moments passed before Rose realised that she could play a game with Scorpius Malfoy, one that left him feeling embarrassed as she felt back in first year. Scorpius was going to find out her real name eventually so why not have a little fun? The seduction of Scorpius Malfoy would be the perfect way to end her summer, and his face would be priceless when he found out. Rose stifled a giggle at the thought. Leaning forward so that her lips where millimetres away from his ear.

"I'm just nipping to the restroom, maybe I will see you there?" she whispered seductively, before dropping down from her stool and heading towards the restrooms.

Scorpius' eyebrows shot up his forehead and a blush crept upon his cheeks, as he watched the red head walk away from him. Did she really just insinuate that he should follow her into a public restroom? Scorpius had never lacked from attention off females, he was known to be a player, but he had never dealt with a girl like this one before.

Scorpius practically ran into the restroom once he came to his senses. As he entered she was stood in the middle of the room with her hands on her hips smirking at him seductively. Her eyes started at his feet and moved up his denim clad legs, then up to his torso taking in his biceps and resting on his face. Scorpius could see the pools of heat in her eyes and couldn't take it anymore. Stalking towards her like a lion hunting its prey, he grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him, leaving his lips millimetres away from hers. Her lips look delectable and plump and he couldn't wait to suck on her bottom lip that she was currently biting. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him one last smirk before she stood on her tip toes and crashed her lips to his.

He tasted like cinnamon and chocolate rose thought as her tongue invaded his mouth. Damn there was no denying it Scorpius Malfoy could bloody kiss! She could feel his strong hands moving lower and lower until they were cupping her ass. Rose nibbled and sucked at his bottom lip eliciting a low growl from Scorpius. He could feel his member straining against his jeans. Suddenly the pace picked up as Scorpius picked Rose up, slamming her up against the cold tiles of the nearest wall. That was when she realised how hot Malfoy was making her. Her chest was heaving now as their tongues moved harder and faster against each other. Scorpius removed one of his hands from her ass and slowing made his way up her top until it cupped her breast. Suddenly he gripped her entire breast, hard and in one hand. Rose let out a soft whimper and buried her hands in his hair.

He was grinding his hips against her in the most delicious way when the door off the restroom opened revealing a very embarrassed looking man. Rose dropped to her feet and untangled her hands from Scorpius' hair staring at the man in complete horror. Scorpius however still had his hands on her ass and his grey eyes were burning into her.

"Sorry I'll come back!" squealed the man as he hurried off closing the door behind him.

Rose could feel the heat creeping up in her cheeks, she glanced up at Scorpius who had his eyes closed, clearly trying to compose himself. When he finally opened them the heat in them had disappeared and he was now staring at a very red faced girl. A loud laugh escaped from Scorpius' throat causing Rose to glare at him. She stepped around him and headed towards the door.

"Wait! Don't I get your address so I can owl you for a date?" He gasped.

"I'm sure we be seeing each other soon Scorpius, that is if it's meant to be.' Smirked Rose with a wink as left the restroom, leaving a very shocked looking Scorpius staring after her.


	2. Potter Barbeque

Rose was woken the following morning by something jumping up and down on her bed.

"Oh Rose! Time to get up!" Thud. "Today is the day!" Thud. "It's the Potter summer barbeque!"

Rose slowly opened her eyes to her best friend Alice Longbottom and let out a groan pulling the covers over her head.

"Oh, no you don't Rose, get your lazy ass up! We have less than an hour to get ready!" Scolded Alice as she pulled the covers off Rose.

"Shit! Is it that time already?!" she panicked as she scrambled out of bed, unfortunately her foot was still wrapped up in her duvet and she hit the ground with a resounding thud.

"FUCK!"

Alice doubled over with laughter at the sight of her best friend, she really was the clumsiest girl Alice had ever met.

"Come on Rose let's get you some caffeine first." Giggled Alice holding out her hand to help her best friend up.

An hour later and Alice and Rose were making the final changes to their outfits. Rose had decided to wear a white floaty dress which just about covered her butt. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she was applying red lipstick to match her red bikini she wore beneath her dress. Grabbing her diamante flip flops from her wardrobe she took one final look in the mirror and turned to Alice. Alice was wearing a fitted royal blue strapless dress that complimented her golden tan and bright blue eyes. Her straightened dark brown hair landed just below her exceptionally large chest.

"Wow Alice you look gorgeous!"

"Says you Rose! I wonder if James will notice me?" Her eyes were dancing with excitement. Rose could only laugh at her best friend, even if the thought of her best friend and her cousin did disgust her. Alice had had a crush on James Potter for as long as Rose could remember. If James didn't notice Alice today she would be heartbroken she had worked her ass off all summer to make sure she looked perfect for when she next saw James.

"I doubt he could miss you with them two bad boys!" she nodded towards Alice's large breasts. Alice smiled in acknowledgement as she gazed down at her two puppies as she liked to call them.

Even though Alice had lost an incredible amount of weight her bra size had stayed the same, she often thought that her best friend looked like one of the swimsuit models she had seen in the muggle magazines.

"Rose! Come on lets go!" Shouted Ron from downstairs.

"Coming now dad!" Rose replied as her and Alice charged down the stairs.

"Hell no Rosemary! You are not exposing that much skin at a family party, go upstairs and get some clothes on now!" Exclaimed Ron.

"Dad it's a pool party, I am going to be in a bloody bikini all day!"

"RONALD! It is absolutely roasting today and she is wearing a summer dress for goodness sake! And Rose wash your mouth out I will have less of that language in my house!" Hermione interjected before the Weasley tempers hit the roof. Ron stormed off like a child throwing a tantrum as he headed out of the front door, whilst Hermione sighed and followed him out. Hugo was sat on the couch staring opened mouth no doubt at Alice's transformation.

"Hugo! Come on lets go." Rose called as she and Alice walked towards the door.

Ten minutes later they arrived at the white wooden gates of the Potter mansion. As the headed up the path Rose nudged Alice as a Albus came bounding towards them.

"DANG! You girls got hot!" he shouted as he embraced them both. Albus was the third member of their group, students and teachers often referred to them as the three amigos. Once James had left Hogwarts, Albus had taken over his role as Hogwarts male slag. Not that he even needed to try were girls were concerned. He was only short but built like a boxer and every girls dream, his hair was in a constant bed head state which only added to his bad boy appeal.

"Why thank you Mr Potter, we aim to please." Rose replied with a hint of cheek in her voice. Albus was by far her favourite cousin even though he was the school slag he was always there for his family and just like all the men in the family he was very protective.

The three amigos headed towards the pool filling each other in about what they had been up to over the summer. Albus was telling them all about his six weeks he had spent in Italy with his family when Rose locked eyes with James as he stood up from his sunbed. He seemed taller than Rose remembered him. Due to James being the captain and the seeker for the Chudley Cannons, Rose hadn't seen him for at least six months. His long brown hair was gelled back and the sides where shaved, Rose loved his new hairstyle in her opinion it made him look very dapper.

"Well look at you all grown up little cousin," James smirked before turning his attention towards Alice. His eyes scanned over her entire body in appreciation landing on her breast. "Alice Longbottom, my, my you certainly have grown!"

"Eyes up here James" Alice scolded barely keeping her cool. James brought his eyes up to hers with his trademark grin and winked at her.

"Come on little brother lets go get these to ladies a drink. I think it's about time me and you had a chat." Chuckled James dragging Albus towards the bar.

Alice turn to Rose and let out a girly squeal causing Rose to roll her eyes in response and dragged her friend to the nearest sunbeds. She needed to fill Alice in about the steamy exchange she had shared with Scorpius Malfoy yesterday. The more details she gave Alice the more her mouth widened in shock.

"Rosemary Jean Weasley! You bad, BAD GIRL!"

"Alice, you have to promise you won't say anything the family would fucking flip! Especially James!"

"Your secret is safe with me…RED" mocked Alice.

A loud crack erupted from near the bar, both of them whipped their heads around to the source of the noise only finding Scorpius Malfoy embracing James.

"SHIT! Alice that's him!

"Wait a minute, that fine piece of ass is Scorpius Malfoy?" Rose nodded in response. "Well shit Rose he is fit!" Rose gave Alice an 'Obviously' look.

"Shit Alice they are coming this way give me your sunglasses." Rose held out her hand as Alice scrambled to get the glasses off her head and give them to her friend. Rose could hear their voices getting louder and louder and knew it was only a matter of minutes before Scorpius busted her. James and Albus arrived first and handed them their cocktails and Scorpius was only seconds behind.

"Girls, you remember my best friend Scorpius Malfoy, right?" James nodded towards the platinum blonde. "Scorpius this is Alice Longbottom and my- "

"Red?" interrupted Scorpius lifting his sunglasses to get a better look at her.

James burst out laughing. "No! Yes, she has red hair but I was going to say my cousin Rose" Scorpius laughed along with James but his steely grey eyes burned into her own. Alice was choking on her drink clearly recognising the nickname he had called her. Rose didn't dare speak a word so instead downed her cocktail refusing to make eye contact with Scorpius.

"Anyone for a swim?" suggested James as he peeled off his t-shirt revealing his tight abs. Rose had never seen Alice move so fast as she jumped up off the sunbed.

"Don't mind if I do Mr Potter." She replied seductively as she slowly removed her dress up and over her head, revealing her white and blue diamante bikini. James and Albus' eyes were popping out of their head as Alice grabbed James arm and drag him towards the pool with a gawking Albus in tow.

Scorpius plonked himself down on the sunbed next to her placing his hands behind his head and lying back. "So, that's why you wouldn't give me your name? Tell me Rose, when was you planning on telling me? I mean you must have known your little game wouldn't last forever?" He sounded pissed off "Oh and please tell me you have left Hogwarts?!" The last question mad Rose's fiery Weasley temper start to boil in the pit of her stomach at the sound of his condescending tone.

"There are plenty of reasons as to why I didn't give you my name Malfoy and to be honest I really didn't think we would be seeing each other any time soon! You were the one who approached me remember? I wanted to finish my summer on a high and you were practically drooling over me it seemed like a fun idea. Plus I am only five years younger than you so it shouldn't matter that Im still at Hogwarts this year." Rose shrugged her shoulders, lifting her sunglasses and leaned in closer to him. Scorpius head snapped to look at her as he closed the gap between them so he was only a metre away from her.

"It matters red as I am your new fucking potions teacher!"

Rose's mouth opened and closed like a fish as she tried to process this new information, but all she could think about was their steamy exchange in the Leaky Cauldrons bathroom. Rose subconsciously bit her lip and Scorpius eyes were immediately drawn to it.

"Don't do that red…" His eyes were filling with heat.

Rose slowly let her lower lip pop out from her teeth as she stared at his lips. Standing up she started to peel off her summer dress revealing her toned abs and red bikini.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Whispered Scorpius not taking his eyes off her.

"I'm going for a swim to cool down and by the looks of things you could do with one too!" She whispered seductively as she nodded at his growing bulge beneath his green swim shorts.

For the second time in 24 hours Rose Weasley had left a shocked and horny Scorpius Malfoy behind her as she strutted off.


	3. Bathroom Antics

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you are enjoying it so far. Don't forget to leave reviews I'd love to know your thoughts and areas I can improve.**

A few hours later Harry called everyone to sit down and eat at the most beautiful table Scorpius had ever seen. The table could easily sit thirty people and it had a red and gold runner right down the middle of it. Candles hovered above in the night sky illuminating everyone's faces. The whole Potter/Weasley Clan had turned up for the end of summer barbeque so Scorpius carefully positioned himself in between Fred and James, ensuring he was as far as possible from Ron Weasley who wasn't his biggest fan, opposite them sat Alice, Rose and Lilly. Lilly had grown since he had last seen her when she had just started Hogwarts. She had her mother's red hair but her father's striking green eyes. All three of the girls had grown into beautiful women but none more than Rose in his opinion. Scorpius had to learn to restrain himself though, it was bad enough he had made out with one of his soon to be students never mind that every time he looked at her he wanted to fuck her until they both couldn't walk.

Scorpius snapped out of his thoughts when Harry stood up at the end of the long table and tapped his wine glass with a spoon.

"Welcome everybody to our end of summer barbeque! This year is the last year at Hogwarts for a lot of our family members. They have made us so proud in their time at Hogwarts and I am positive they will in outside of Hogwarts no matter what paths they choose. I would also like to say a warm welcome back to a close family friend Scorpius Malfoy, who has been attending to business abroad for the last five years and as I believe will be returning to Hogwarts this year as the new potions teacher" Harry extended his arm raising his class in the air. "To the next generation!"

"To the next generation!" everybody toasted. Scorpius looked around the table at everyone smiling proudly at their children and him, everyone except Ron Weasley who was staring daggers at him. Ron Weasley had never warmed to Scorpius the way the other family members had. Ron seen Scorpius as a bad egg just like his father and really Scorpius couldn't blame him. Scorpius was known for his brawls at school and his playboy antics, which really didn't help the situation.

"Now let's feast!" Harry clapped his hands together as mountains of food appeared before them all. The Weasley's wasted no time in digging into the food, Scorpius watched in awe at how much food Rose was piling on her plate. Scorpius couldn't help but chuckle in disbelief at her eagerness to eat, she must of noticed though as she was now glaring at him from across the table. Shit, he had been caught and he knew it was only a matter of minutes before the fiery red head was hurling abuse at him. To his shock instead she licked her lips slowly and winked at him before returning to her food. What the hell was she thinking? Scorpius scanned his eyes around her family members praying that no one had seen her, luckily everyone was too busy ramming food down their throats to notice. He narrowed his eyes at her warning her silently and downed his fire whiskey in one gulp.

"So, Scorpius Malfoy the player of Hogwarts returns five years later, who may I ask will be your first victim?" James wiggled his eyebrows at Scorpius as he refilled his empty glass. The whole clan stopped eating and turned to look at him.

"Well seeing as all the teachers are at least twice my age James, I think I will pass." This earned a chuckle from Harry and Ginny.

"Who said I was talking about the teachers?" James teased. "Come on Scorp all those hormonal teenage girls in their school uniform, you can't tell me you're going to be able to refuse them throwing themselves at the one and only Scorpius Malfoy?" James placed his hand on his chest in mock disbelief.

"He better keep his bloody hands off my daughter!" threatened Ron.

"RONALD!" Hermione shouted as she smacked him around the back of the head. Ron muttered some obscenities and everyone returned to their food.

Scorpius leaned closer to James and spoke in a whisper "I'm a changed man Mr Potter, that and McGonagall would have my balls if she found out I was banging my students over the year!"

James turned to look at him smirking causing Scorpius to Chuckle. Suddenly Scorpius could feel a foot stroking at his bare calf, Scorpius gaze moved to Rose who was smiling at him seductively.

"I don't know how you're going to do it Scorp, not if they all look as good as Alice here" James stated winking at the blushing Alice.

"Regardless of what I may want to do, McGonagall would fire my ass James and you know it" Scorpius narrowed his eyes at Rose. This however didn't stop her as she moved her foot slowly up to his inner thigh, Scorpius let a low growl escape his throat. James patted his friend on the back as if he was choking and passed him his cup of fire whiskey. Downing it in one Scorpius held the glass out for his friend to refill, never taking his eyes off Rose as she moved her foot higher and started to massage his most sensitive area. He could feel himself straining in his shorts and knew his eyes must be filling up with lust. His cock was beginning to throb with need and he could feel the pleasure rising to the pit of his stomach. Narrowing his lust filled eyes at her he gripped his cup until his knuckles turned white trying to push the naughty thoughts he was having out of his mind.

Rose was smiling at him innocently, what the hell was she thinking? He needed to get out of this situation and fast! Just as he was trying desperately to control himself so he didn't come in front of the whole clan, Rose removed her foot and stood to exit the table.

"Excuse me, I'm just nipping to the ladies" None of the family seemed to register what she had said though as they continued to eat.

Scorpius closed his eyes as he tried to compose himself, when he opened them Rose had gone but James was looking at him concerned.

"You ok mate?"

"Yes, just a bad headache too much fire whiskey I think. I'm going to go for a walk see if it clears, I'll be back in a few minutes" Scorpius replied as he exited the table. Heading in the direction Rose had gone in hopes that he could catch up to her, he needed to put a stop to it all. He wouldn't last the full year if she carried on teasing him like this.

The lights blinded him as he stepped inside the potter mansion, he really shouldn't of downed so much fire whiskey in such a short amount of time. He headed down the corridor towards the nearest bathroom. Just as he was reaching the door he felt a sharp tug on his t-shirt pulling him into the room, he spun around to see Rose inches away from him.

"Rose, this needs to stop!" he pleaded

"Oh come on Scorpius think of it as my way of teaching you how to fend off them horny teenagers" mocked Rose stepping closer to him. "Besides you're not my teacher yet and you know you want to fuck me." Rose looked up at him seductively biting down on her bottom lip, how he wished he was the one biting that lip. Scorpius registered her words for a few moments, she had a point they wasn't at Hogwarts yet and all he could think about was fucking her on the side right there. Slowly her hands made their way under his shirt tickling his abs along the way and he could feel his body start to betray him. His breath was ragged and his eyes were beginning to fill with lust.

"Fuck it!" he growled as he picked her up slamming his lips to hers. Scorpius carried her to the nearest worktop and perched her on the end, whilst their tongues fought against each other's. Rose pulled his top up and over his head and launched it to the corner of the room only momentarily breaking their kiss. He moved his hand round until his hand was rubbing against her clit through the fabric of the bikini bottoms. Rose whimpered into his mouth as pleasure shot through her causing her head to roll back breaking their kiss. He couldn't believe how wet she was, her bikini bottoms were soaked and he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer if she carried on making them noises. Pulling out his wand from his shorts he muttered a contraceptive charm and threw it to the bathroom floor. Planting feather light kisses down her neck he stopped at her cleavage and pulled her bikini top to the side and sucked her nipple hard, rose let out a cry of pleasure and arched her back pushing her breast further into his mouth. Scorpius growled and pushed her bikini bottoms to the side inserting one long digit inside of her, his cock twitched at how wet and tight she was. Scorpius inserted another finger inside of her and began to pick up his pace as he rubbed her sweet spot with his thumb. Removing his mouth from her swollen breast he looked proudly at the large hickey that covered her entire nipple. When Rose's body started to shake, he slowed his pace down and brought his lips to her ear.

"Not yet red, this may be the last time I get to fuck you for at least twelve months. You hold on until I say otherwise ok?"

Rose nodded in understanding as Scorpius started to pull down and shuffle out of his shorts until his erection sprung free. Removing his fingers from inside of her he aligned his cock at her opening. Her eyes were glazed over when he looked into them, asking her silently if she was certain she wanted this. Grinding her pelvis towards him in confirmation, Scorpius growled and slammed into her hard. Rose let out a scream of pleasure as he filled her deliciously to the hilt. He repeatedly pulled out of her slowly and slammed into her harder and harder. Both were panting hard and their bodies were glistening with sweat as Scorpius picked up his pace hooking his hands under her knees. He could feel the pressure in his balls building up and knew he was teetering on the edge.

"Ok red, come for me!"

"FUCK SCORPIUS!"

Rose let out a loud scream as her orgasm took over her and her body began to shake. His cock pulsed inside her filling her with his warm juices. Resting his head on her shoulder he tried to catch his breath back.

"How the fuck am I going to go twelve months without doing that with you again?" he mumbled into her shoulder.

"Who said it has to be twelve months?" she chuckled breathlessly. Scorpius pulled himself out reluctantly and pulled his shorts up.

"You know we can't red. McGonagall would fire me, James would kill me and your dad would probably cut off my balls and mount them as a trophy in your living room!"

"What's this I hear, do my ears deceive me? The big bad Scorpius Malfoy is scared of Ron Weasley and James Potter?" she giggled as she rearranged herself and hopped down from the worktop, she looked up to find Scorpius glaring at her.

"This isn't funny red! This can't happen again especially when you go back to Hogwarts. This needs to stop now."

Rose took a step closer to him and pushed a stray hair out of his eye before planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"We will see about that Professor Malfoy." She whispered seductively as she exited the room.

Scorpius stood stunned unable to move after yet another encounter with the fiery red head. How the fuck was he going to make it through this year without touching her when every time he seen her all he could think about was fucking her until they both couldn't walk. Scorpius headed back to the garden knowing that James would be wondering where he was and would kill him if he found out he had just fucked his baby cousin in his family home. This year was going to be tough no doubt about it, he must stay in control no matter what Rose did to seduce him. He could feel himself growing at the thought of her and brought his palm up to smack the side of his head trying to push her out of his mind.

"FUCK!"


End file.
